borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flakker
|part = GD_Weap_Shotgun.A_Weapons_Legendary. SG_Torgue_5_Flakker GD_Weap_Shotgun.Barrel. SG_Barrel_Torgue_Flakker GD_Weap_Shotgun.Manufacturer Materials.Mat_Torgue_5_Legendary |game1 = Borderlands 2 |variants link = On }} The Flakker is a shotgun manufactured by Torgue. It also has an increased chance to drop from the Handsome Sorcerer located in Dragon Keep or available at any Torgue Vending Machine in Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage. Special Weapon Effects Increased damage, consumes 4 ammo per shot, extremely large spread, rounds detonate after reaching a certain distance. Usage & Description The Flakker is a crowd-control weapon. It causes huge damage across a wide radius, but is difficult to predict and therefore use in common combat. It only causes damage on detonation, which gives the Flakker a limited range in two ways; the target cannot be too close or too far. It is very hard to hit a close up target, as the rounds fly away. For this reason many players prefer to use other, easier-to-use shotguns that can cause more single-target damage. The Flakker has a very low fire rate, making it unsuitable at times. While cocking the gun, players will be vulnerable as they cannot sprint and avoid incoming fire. Players can, however, fire the Flakker much faster by switching weapons as soon as they fire and immediately switching back to the Flakker. This negates its poor fire rate as well as allows the player to sprint in between shots, making the Flakker a much more deadly weapon at close range. The high-spread nature of this gun, coupled with the explosive effect, makes it effective against flying enemies within range, as the huge coverage area can help catch swooping targets. Notes *Pairing the Flakker with Zer0's Rising Sh0t skill can be devastating, since it allows him to gain maximum stacks in a single shot and its low fire rate doesn't let the stacks decay for a short time. *The item card is actually somewhat misleading, as it states that there is a "+100% Weapon Fire Rate", however it is one of the slowest Torgue shotguns obtainable with the lowest value being 0.4. *The Flakker was dropped 100% of the time from the Warrior during the Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt, on Day 30. However, it was programmed to act as if it was an 'extra drop' to the loot pool, making it possible that two Flakkers (or another legendary within the loot pool) could drop. A hotfix on that day increased the explosion radius of the Flakker. * The Flakker does work well with Bee. Even though the Amp damage get distruted over all pellets, the fact that the Flakker's three pellets split up in multiple explosions - each of which gets the 1/3rd amp damage bonus - makes up for it. Trivia *"Flak" comes from the German word "Flugzeugabwehrkanone", literally meaning "aircraft defence cannon." Since the First World War it has been used as a generic term for both anti-aircraft guns and the rounds they fire. *True to its name, the Flakker can be used as air defense, as its projectiles destroy rockets and Rakk with relative ease due to its large explosive radius. *The flavor text is a reference to the word Frak from Battlestar Galactica, as in "Frak The World".